Usuario discusión:Maca13
¡Hola, bienvenido(a), estás en Poke Espectaculos Wiki! Aquí podrás realizar Pokénovelas, blogs y compartir un rato agradable con los demás usuarios. Sí necesitas ayuda, deja un mensaje en mi discusión para ver si puedo ayudarte con cualquier cosa. Espero que pases unos buenos momentos con nosotros, -- StalinC (Discusión) 17:20 16 nov 2010 Hola :3 Me alegro de que estes aqui :) Avisave cuando hagas la historia o la continues, soy fan de ella x3 [[Usuario:HikariMaya|'HikariMaya ღ]]' ¿Algo que contarme?♪♫ 17:30 16 nov 2010 (UTC) Pues Le das al cuadrado (igual que el de WikiDex) y pones el nombre de lo que quieras poner y listo (perdona si lo entiendes no me explico muy bien ò_ó) [[Usuario:HikariMaya|'HikariMaya ღ]]' ¿Algo que contarme?♪♫ 17:42 16 nov 2010 (UTC) bienvenida!!! a PE!!! hola!! soy fanny!! bienvenida a PE como si no lo dijera el titulo x3 te prometo que te divertiras mucho PD. si quieres podemos ser amigas ♥★♥Fanny!!!♥★♥♥ʚϊɞ♥'♥★♥Me dices algo?♥★♥' 20:00 18 nov 2010 (UTC) Mi novela Al fin la comencé después de muchos meses aquí x3 Si quieres la puedes leer pero no he terminado el primer capítulo aun n_nU Esta en mi página de usuario donde pone mis novelas [[Usuario:HikariMaya|'HikariMaya ღ']] ¿Algo que contarme?♪♫ 20:38 17 dic 2010 (UTC) Hola Bienvenida a PE x3 Me llamo Nicolas y tengo 16 te doy la Bienvenida xD, Bueno solo eso PD: Me gusto tu novela x3 [[Usuario:Quinoa07|'◙_Nick_◙']] [[Usuario Discusión:Quinoa07|'¿Consultas?']] 13:35 21 dic 2010 (UTC) ;) :) Claro que seguimos siendo amigas [[Usuario:Yenthami|'♥yen♥']][[Usuario Discusión:Yenthami|'»♬familia eon al poder♬«']] 18:00 5 ene 2011 (UTC) Hola!!! Hola Maca yo tambien tengo 12 soy de chile me gusta la lecche con chocolate XD me gusta umbreon no se pork y en mi cole tambien se usan trimestres ewe Amigos????--Coke 19:20 13 ene 2011 (UTC) Hola =D Soy Anabel, no sé si me conoces, pero soy la orgullosa escritora de Pokémon Ranger: Salvando la luz y la verdad, me alegra mucho que te guste n_n ¿Quieres que seamos amigas? Besos! --Annie =3 23:54 15 ene 2011 (UTC) Genial! A mi ponme un kirlia o un cyndaquil, ahora mismito voy a leer tus novelas! n_n Besos! Annie =3 09:59 16 ene 2011 (UTC) Espero que te valgan ^^ Verás, estaba leyendo tu novela y vi que no encontraste sprites de Handsome y Venus Archivo:Handsome sprite.png Archivo:Comandante Venus DP.png Espero que te valgan para la historia ^-^ Besos! --Annie =3 19:21 17 ene 2011 (UTC) Creo que no lo viste Pero ya comenté. Y sinceramente, ¡me encanta! Espero que la termines y que la sigas. Y lo mismo te digo de una historia escrita en platino, la adoro! *O* Besos! [[Usuario:Anabelll- Cynda|'An!']].[[Usuario Discusión:Anabelll- Cynda|'Tell me something I don't know']] 19:16 1 feb 2011 (UTC) Claro! Claro que puedes usarlo, perdoname por la tardanza es que me cortaron el internet asi que estoy usando banda ancha por mientras n_nU. PD:Podemos ser amigas? --[[Usuario:Kari White|'♥♥Kari♥♥']]★★[[Usuario Discusión:Kari White|'♥♥The friendship is beautiful♥♥']] 20:38 01 feb 2011 (UTC) Claro ;3 Siii, claro que quiero ser tu amiga =3 A que pokémon te pongo, a Glameow o a Umbreon? Dimelo en mi discusion x3 Por cierto, a mi ponme a Glameow, Misdreavus o Charizard =3 Byeee ~ Atte: Una loca ewe 16:37 4 feb 2011 (UTC) ¿Do you want.. be my friend? ¿Quieres ser mi amiga? Luxo:Miembro del Equipo Plasma[[Usuario Discusión:Pepeazul|'¿Eres Malvado?¡Dimelo aqui!']] 18:32 7 feb 2011 (UTC) Ok Glameow ya está pillado. Ponme a Flareon Luxo:Miembro del Equipo Plasma[[Usuario Discusión:Pepeazul|'¿Eres Malvado?¡Dimelo aqui!']] 19:26 7 feb 2011 (UTC) Ponme... A Pikachu, Eevee, Chikorita o Vaporeon ¡el que quieras n_n! y perdon por no responder antes que me cortaron el internet pero ya la pagaron en mi casa y ya estoy de vuelta XDD.Bueno, enseguida te pongo <3. --[[Usuario:Kari White|'♥♥Kari♥♥']]★★[[Usuario Discusión:Kari White|'♥♥The friendship is beautiful♥♥']] 09:11 09 feb 2011 (UTC) En serio?! En serio tu cumpleaños es el 24 de Febrero? Wow solo 4 días antes que yo xP Hikari estuvo por aquí haciendo algo... Si si puedes aparecer solo queda un puesto el de chica rival cuando puedas rellename esta ficha: Nombre: Sprite: (uno normal y si puede ser uno VS) Personalidad: Edad: Equipo Pokémon: Clase:(Entrenadora o coordinadora) Firma: bye--[[Usuario:Totodile7|'Shadow']]·[[Usuario Discusión:Totodile7 |''"el poder de la oscuridad (?)]] 10:26 12 feb 2011 (UTC) Hola No pude evitar que le dejaste un mensaje a Pikity12 en la discu jeje si no te diste cuenta ella se fue nde PE por tiempo indefinido pero me dijo qe siempre esta contenta de revcibir amigos Archivo:Zorua_NB.gifArchivo:Liepard_NB.gif[[Usuario:Dark_Lion|'''La oscuridad no se ve,se siente...]][[Historias de un viaje en Isshu|'Estas son']] [[Pokemon High School|'Mis novelas']]Archivo:Choroneko_NB.gifArchivo:Zoroark_NB.gif 19:58 16 feb 2011 (UTC) entrega atrasada Archivo:Huevo_de_glameow.pngsaldra a las 200 ediciones y evolucionara a las 250 ediciones Archivo:Glaceon_NB.gif: glace!! ♫ Fanny Lu ♫ ʚϊɞ Biba La vuena hortografia!! 16:13 17 feb 2011 (UTC) ¿Te interesaría...? Hola!!!! Cuanto tiempo sin hablar contigo, gomenasai si pensaste que me morí o algo ^^U Pero no se porque no se me ocurrió pasarme por aquí O_________o En fin ¿te gustaría...Salir en una pokenovela mia? Para ir tu solo busca isncripciones para- Pokémon:Dream contest Si no quieres lo entiendo Bueno S A Y O U ! ! ! ^^ Hika-chan ¡Habla conmigo! =D 12:06 19 feb 2011 (UTC) Claro! Claro en seguida me inscribo...listo! ya me inscribi n.n. PD:Puedo ponerles fondo transparente a tus sprites? (es decir, quitarles el recuadro blanco que tienen de fondo) --[[Usuario:Kari White|'★♪♥Kari♥♪★']][[Usuario Discusión:Kari White|'★♪♥The friendship is beautiful you know?♥♪★']]Archivo:Touko mini2.gif 18:39 19 feb 2011 (UTC) mmm... tenía un puesto reservado en tu novela, y la lo rellené ;) ¡¡Cotillea mi usuario aquí!! x3 · [[Usuario Discusión:AbsolMagicLover|'¿Alguna novedad? x3']] 19:27 21 feb 2011 (UTC) Chi! =D a mi me pones a Absol ;D y a ti quien te pongo?? ¡¡Cotillea mi usuario aquí!! x3 · [[Usuario Discusión:AbsolMagicLover|'¿Alguna novedad? x3']] 20:15 21 feb 2011 (UTC) Listo! Ya les puse transparencia a los sprites pero los mejore un poco, espero que eso no te moleste n_nU. --[[Usuario:Kari White|'★♪♥Kari♥♪★']][[Usuario Discusión:Kari White|'★♪♥The friendship is beautiful you know?♥♪★']] 18:01 22 feb 2011 (UTC) Felicidades con retraso n_nU Feliz Cumpleaños!!! Retrasado D: Siento no haberme podido pasar ese día por PE D: Te haré un regalo en cuanto pueda lo prometo ;D Hika-chan ¡Habla conmigo! =D 21:22 27 feb 2011 (UTC) jujuju maca....debes ser miembra de mi guarderia....acuerdate.... :) no soy tan idiota como parese ewe ★Gazezu★★The ice princess★ 18:00 28 feb 2011 (UTC)PikaNeko★Gazezu★★The ice princess★ 18:00 28 feb 2011 (UTC) ¡Maca! Te invito a entrar a mi Reality de la novela Viaje por Sinnoh, si no quieres entrar no importa, te dejo link: Discusión:Viaje por Sinnoh:El Reality Gracias x3 [[Usuario:Bulbasaur98|'Germán-kun']] (~) [[Usuario Discusión:Bulbasaur98|'¡Hablame algo!']](~)[[Viaje por Sinnoh|'¡Mira y comenta mi novela!']] 22:58 3 mar 2011 (UTC) ewe! Perdona perdona! es que eran muchas personas y bueno me confundo y esas cosas >-< Muchas Gracias por aberte inscrito XD [[Usuario:Bulbasaur98|'Germán-kun']] (~) [[Usuario Discusión:Bulbasaur98|'¡Hablame algo!']](~)[[Viaje por Sinnoh|'¡Mira y comenta mi novela!']] 17:25 4 mar 2011 (UTC) Maca... 1.Serías mi amiga?? 2. podrías cambiar la imagen gijinka de Umbreon que puse en la inscripción por esta?:Archivo:Umbreon_Gijinka_solo_uso_de_Leo.png[[Usuario:Leoccstic|'El rarito viciado a Poochyena y Sailor Moon']] [[Usuario Discusión:Leoccstic|'Dime friki y lo lamentaras ¬w¬']] 18:50 18 mar 2011 (UTC) Ponme Ponme a Poochyena ._.[[Usuario:Leoccstic|'El Poochyena subnormal .3.']] [[Usuario Discusión:Leoccstic|'Dime friki y lo lamentaras ¬w¬']] 21:33 18 mar 2011 (UTC) hmm creo que ya lo dije pero... quieres ser mi amiga? :33 Fanny-Chan, el angel de la felicidad ʚϊɞ Cuida a tus amigos bajo la llave de tu vida 00:29 21 mar 2011 (UTC) ok tu ponme un leafeon :33 Fanny-Chan, el angel de la felicidad ʚϊɞ Cuida a tus amigos bajo la llave de tu vida 00:48 21 mar 2011 (UTC) MSN...? Me das tu MSN? n.n--•̊La Coke-Cola humana...•♦♦¡¡Disponible en su tienda más cercana!!♦♦•̊ 22:56 31 mar 2011 (UTC) Una pregunta! nwn Tienes msn? :33 --[[Usuario:Kari White|'★♪♥Kari♥♪★']] ★♪♥La amistad es un gran tesoro♥♪★ 00:12 1 abr 2011 (UTC) hola quieres ser mi amiga Ben alien supremo 001 12:57 1 may 2011 (UTC) hola pomen un piplup a te invito una wiki http://es.pokeprofe.wikia.com la estamos construyendo Ben alien supremo 001 13:04 1 may 2011 (UTC) hola me ayudas en mi perfil quiero que sea lindo como el tuyo Ben alien supremo 001 14:14 1 may 2011 (UTC) bueno una pagina parecida a la tuya pero de niños por que soy chico y una pagina de amigos donde tu y mi amiga yen y anbell , a h vivita la wiki que te envie por favorr, me tengo que ir ,me ire a la iglesia pero dejames mensajes un a pregunta tienes msms Ben alien supremo 001 14:20 1 may 2011 (UTC) hola gracia s lo crea pronto , aunque cuesta trabajo , vi tu perfil casi nos gusta las misma cosas , y tu foto linda Ben alien supremo 001 20:59 1 may 2011 (UTC) hola que cuentas , ya vistaste la wiki que te mande , y dondes vives y que otra wikis esta Ben alien supremo 001 21:37 2 may 2011 (UTC) bien yo tambien , la de harry potter no me gusta , y te parece buena esa wiki , h otra cosa sin ofender pero estas soltera Ben alien supremo 001 21:46 2 may 2011 (UTC) ya no entendi lo que dijiste que significa Ben alien supremo 001 22:51 2 may 2011 (UTC) hola que cuentas Ben alien supremo 001 21:36 5 may 2011 (UTC) hola lo siento por tupruebas quiero hablar contigo Ben alien supremo 001 20:55 16 may 2011 (UTC) hola me alegra verte que cuentas Ben alien supremo 001 22:29 16 may 2011 (UTC) hola ve al chat de pokespectaculo Ben alien supremo 001 22:32 16 may 2011 (UTC) aqui tienes!! toma tus pokemon!! Archivo:Espeon_OCPA_2.pngArchivo:Umbreon_OCPA.pngArchivo:Vaporeon_OCPA.png cuidalos!Archivo:Len_icon.gifメガは最高です ！^^Archivo:Rin_icon.gif 09:56 24 may 2011 (UTC) hola que bueno estas de vacaciones Ben alien supremo 001 21:29 9 jun 2011 (UTC) yes~ Si me encantaria que fueras mi amigaPeanut Butter 19:29 15 jun 2011 (UTC) novela Hola me gustaria aperecer en tu novela pokemon guardianes ya me inscribi pero avisame si puedo aparecer--ana rebeca 02:01 17 jun 2011 (UTC) Claro Claro que quiero sser tu wikiamiga a mi de imagen ponme un Mismagius--ana rebeca 02:15 17 jun 2011 (UTC) hola como estas Ben alien supremo 001 13:59 17 jun 2011 (UTC) Hola quieres ser mi amiga? ~Darkuss~ ^^ yo te pongo un umbreon y tu pon un serperior o volcarona xao ^^ ~Darkuss~ hola como etas y me da gusto verte Ben alien supremo 001 19:52 20 jun 2011 (UTC) hello Hola Maca te escribo para preguntarte cuando vas a continuar mi pokemon guardian ?estoy emocionadaana rebeca 01:05 21 jun 2011 (UTC) hola Esta bien entiendo no te preocupesana rebeca 21:46 22 jun 2011 (UTC) Claro Holas, gracias por la bienvenida y claro me encantaria mucho ser tu amiga ¿cual poke te pongo? si pones me gustaria un servine gracias,chaossAkat.... 01:01 28 jun 2011 (UTC) Torneo Oficial de las Novelas 2011 Hola, participante del Torneo, hace unos días te has inscrito en este mágico torneo,cuyo objetivo es hacer que los escritores de novelas luzcan lo mejor de ellos mismos, este torneo empezará el día 15 con las publicaciones del primer capitulo, hoy te vengo a molestar, para que dejes un link de tu o tus historias participantes, ya sea en mi discusión, o en la pagina del Torneo, Aquí, solo pon el link al lado de tu nombre. Esto es para saber que novelas participan y poder ponerle las placas respectivas, Recuerda que el día de publicación del primer capitulo de todas las historias, será el viernes 15 de Julio, y esa semana se realizarán votaciones para conocer quienes pasan a la siguiente ronda. Te deseo Suerte, y no olvides dejar el link, Con mis mejores deseos --'''★Stan-Lee★ ★El Arbol Genealogico de la Familia TheC★ 02:28 14 jul 2011 (UTC) D: Que miedo D: Bueno gracias PD: fue Kangaskan el que le dijo Usa a mi hijo en mi contra o algo así y el hijo se referia a Cubone? OwO ¡Maca! Pues porfavor te quería pedir que aquí cambiaras a Delcatty, Minccino, y que en lo posible Murkrow no evolucione, es que solamente quiero Kanto y Jotho x3UU Gracias y Perdona las molestias ~Germen~(~)Messages,Messages everywhere~ 02:19 21 sep 2011 (UTC) nya .3. Seamos amigos quieres? ^^ si quieres me pones un dragonite o3o --Carl-Kun o3o Soy La Ostia Si Pinchas Te doi la Sagrada Ostia de Satochi C= 23:13 29 sep 2011 (UTC)Carlkirikizan Mensaje de la guarderia Tu Rufflet nwn Archivo:Rufflet_NB.gif Evolucionará a las 1200 ediciones Archivo:Rapidash_NB.gif•̊La chica Fuego...La chica Volcán•̊Archivo:Typhlosion_NB.gif 16:14 26 nov 2011 (UTC) Mensaje de la guardería Tu Quilava Archivo:Quilava_NB.gif Evoluciona a las 900 ediciones Archivo:Rapidash_NB.gif•̊La chica Fuego...La chica Volcán•̊Archivo:Typhlosion_NB.gif 16:33 26 nov 2011 (UTC) Correo de la guardería Tu huevo Snorunt Archivo:Huevo_Snorunt.pngSe abrirá a las 1.000 ediciones,y según salga macho o hembra,evolucionará a Glalie a las 1.300 ediciones o a Frosslas si es hembra,con una piedra alba Archivo:Rapidash_NB.gif•̊La chica Fuego...La chica Volcán•̊Archivo:Typhlosion_NB.gif 15:22 27 nov 2011 (UTC) nyan nyan nyan tu fakemon :3 Archivo:Midnight_sprite_yenthami.gif tu fakemon fakemon,evolucionara a las 100 ediciones :3 a Archivo:Moonligh_sprite_yenthami.gif cuidalo bien :3 ♪Ami Ichigawa♪☆Ami Ami night fever☆Archivo:Ami_icon_by_yen.png 17:57 27 nov 2011 (UTC) tienes que seguir wals of shadows, está muy bien. La Maga de las Plantas 19:55 10 dic 2011 (UTC) :D la nyan yen llegooo Archivo:Regalo_navidad_yen_para_maca.png :D ♪Ami Ichigawa♪☆Ami Ami night fever☆Archivo:Ami_icon_by_yen.png 17:08 24 dic 2011 (UTC) Toma tu regalooooooo Porque...MERRY X-MAS (8) Toma, espero que te guste :3 Archivo:Maca's_grafitti.png Felices fiestas!! Archivo:Hinaichigo.pngLa Rozen Maiden 8DArchivo:Hinaichigo.png 20:44 24 dic 2011 (UTC) Hola :3 Maca me gustaría seguir tu novela Vampire podría ¿? Contesta cuando puedas (aunque dudo que lo hagas Archivo:Emo Face.png) [[Usuario:Rizos|'Sometimes it lasts in love']].[[Usuario Discusión:Rizos|''' but sometimes it hurts instead']] 19:16 3 abr 2012 (UTC) Re:Hola~ Gracias por permtirme acabar esa novela me haces muy feliz :33 gracias otra vez, millones de gracias(??) [[Usuario:Rizos|'Sometimes it lasts in love']].[[Usuario Discusión:Rizos|' but sometimes it hurts instead''']] 20:25 6 abr 2012 (UTC)